


Green Jello and other things Kon doesn’t like to put in his mouth

by Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Food, Gen, Kon puts lots of things in his mouth and the Teen Titans enjoy it, Multiculturalism, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Discovery, Textures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's journey of self discovery via food. </p><p>(You realize he is new right? Like never put anything in his mouth? Self discovery is a bite away) </p><p>AKA WHAT THE FUCK IS JELLO!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Jello and other things Kon doesn’t like to put in his mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> This is an Audio Only work.

cover art by reena_jenkins

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TT%29%20_Green%20Jello%20and%20other%20things%20Kon%20doesn_t%20like%20to%20put%20in%20his%20mouth_.mp3) | 20:10 | 23.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/green-jello-and-other-things-kon-doesn%E2%80%99t-like-to-put-in-his-mouth) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
